I'm your Angel
by Lady-Nova
Summary: The sequel to That's when I Stop Loving You. Find out if Brock ever reunites with his love...and the evil that comes lurking back.
1. Part I

  
"God, I miss you, Brock..." Dawn sighed to herself as she walked home. "It only has been a week and I am sick for you. What am I going to do? I guess we really weren' destined to be together because we will never see each other." Suddenly a big blast of smoke filled the air. Dawn coughed hard from it, and suddenly she gasped in surprise, knowing who it was that caused it.  
  
"It can't be!!" Dawn shouted. A man came out of smoke, accompanied by a young woman her age. Mr. Riley was back, when he had promised to never return. "Riley, I thought I told you to leave Affron City and never return!"  
  
"I lied...so what?" He replied, coldly.  
  
"Than face the consequences! I will rip you apart with my own bare hands!" Dawn said, getting into her fighting stance. She aimed a powerful fireball at him and the women got in front of it and deflected it back at Dawn. She moved quickly out of the way, just barely missing. Riley laughed evily.  
  
"Using my own strength is SO...unimaginative. I decided to have someone do my own work this time. Meet Demona, my beautiful pet. And MY name isn't MR. Riley anymore...it's Darkstalker."  
  
"You are so lazy!" Dawn replied to him. "You and me have a score to settle. Not between me and psycho-women here!"  
  
"I wanted to see how your strength matches up with Demona. Once you're weak and out of the way, I will take out Affron City out of revenge, starting with your family...and I will make you watch every precious second of their death hour."  
  
"You will not harm anyone! I will not allow it." Dawn said angrilly.  
  
"Than perhaps I should start with someone that's more into your heart...Oh, what was his name? Oh yes! I remember! His name was Brock, wasn't it?"  
  
"Don't you ever touch him! This isn't suppose to deal with him. So leave him alone!"  
  
"Oh! Touchy, aren't we?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, you better believe it!" Dawn said, coming toward Riley(erhem! I mean, Darkstalker), just about to tackle him. Demona got into the way and slammed her down onto the ground.  
  
"You aren't so tough as that last time we met, are you? You aren't so big now? Like I said before...Life is hard. And you're always going to meet someone who is over you...someone that can beat you." Dawn stepped back.  
  
"I can agree with that! I am above you both!" Dawn said and she slammed her fist into the ground, creating a huge barrier around the city and knocking Demona and Darkstalker out of the area, just outside of the city. Darkstalker ordered Demona to break open the shield with her most strongest attack. She tried, and yet it failed. Trying everything that she could, and it never worked. Dawn fell to her knees...panting and wheezing hard. She looked up at them with a small grin.  
  
"Now you can't harm anyone! Not as long as this barrier is here protecting the city." Dawn inhaled and exhaled constantly.  
  
"Don't worry...There are other things we can do to make you suffer." Darkstalker grinned and they both disappeared. Just then, Dawn thought of something and it clicked. Oh NO! She thought, fearfully. They're going to get Brock!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Brock...?" A female voice called out to him. Brock looked around in the dark, not being able to see a thing.  
  
"Wh..who's there?" He asked. He tried to grope his way around, but there was nothing in sight.  
  
"My love...come back to me....I need you....help me.." The voice said.  
  
"Dawn...? Dawn, is that you? What's wrong" He asked, becoming familiar with the tone.  
  
"I need you....Brock...so powerless....help..me..." The voice fainted out.  
  
"Dawn? Come out and let me see you." Brock said, but there was no answer. Instead, an illusion was shown. It was a picture of Affron City at night when the stars were bright and there was a full moon and a little girl by a lamp post, just laying there, helpless. Brock was confused at the picture, not knowing what was going on. "What are you trying to show me, Dawn?" The girl looked up and tried to get up, leaning herself against the post. It was Dawn, weak for some odd reason.  
  
"Weak...used magic...to protect...Affron City..." She managed to say faintly.  
  
"Dawn...? Why? Protect from what? I don't understand. Why did you use this illusion? Are you trying to connect with me telepathically?"  
  
"Riley...is after me...I am shielding...Affron from him...need help...so weak....stay away from girl... very dangerous..." Dawn said, trying to show a picture of her and suddenly everything went black.  
  
"Dawn!! Come back! Let me help!!!" Brock said and suddenly he woke up with startled expression when he saw that Ash was trying to wake him up. "C'mon, Brock. You've slept long enough." Brock sat up and held his head.  
  
"Is something the matter, Brock?" Misty asked.  
  
"Dawn...I think that there's something wrong with her." Brock said.  
  
"Brock, it's been a week since you've been apart...I think you miss her A LOT." Misty replied.  
  
"No, I'm serious. I had a dream and she told me that she was in trouble and I had to stay away from some girl."  
  
"Really? A girl?" Ash asked, interested. "Oh, than we might as well stay away from Misty than! Misty must be REALLY dangerous!" Misty wasn't at all amused and she whacked him upside the head. "See?" He grunted and she hit once more.  
  
"I don't think that Misty is the girl.." Brock thought aloud.   
  
"Well, like you said, it was a dream." Ash said, trying to recooperate from the injury. "It probably didn't mean anything."  
  
"It did. I remember Dawn telling me she is telepathic and she was probably trying to reach to me."  
  
"We've got more important things to worry about, right now, Brock. Some dream of yours can't stop us from trying to keep moving. It's not like we can go back to Affron City when we're halfway onto the next town just to check on Dawn because of a hunch." Misty explained.  
  
"Maybe you are right, Misty. She's probably okay." Brock said, feeling a little bit relieved and the three walked on to the next town.  
*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~  
Dawn stood up, weak from her attempt to contact Brock.   
  
"I don't think I got to Brock clearly enough." She said to herself. "If Demona gets to him, than I don't know what I'd do. Rileys' up to something...I can feel it. He may have said yes to what I told him to do, but he may have lied to me to get out of his little scrape. Now he knows I have a weak spot, he'll go for it...and that's Brock. I will not have Demona get to Brock...not if I have to help it. This shield can hold for a while until I get back. I'm going to find Demona before she even gets her hands on him. I have no choice but to leave. I'm not strong enough to teleport myself there so I'll have to do it the old-fashion way: walk. She used a little bit of magic, just enough though, for her black cloak and put it on herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What do you mean all the hotels are closed up?" Ash asked, furious. "I'm sorry sir, but everything is booked up for the next week." The clerk said apologetically.  
  
"We have no choice but sleep at the Pokémon Center...again." Ash groaned, coming to a sad decision. Misty looked like she was going to have a spaz attack. "Wha?! No way! I am NOT, I repeat, NOT going to sleep there!"  
  
"We can't do anything about it, Misty. Like Ash said, we have no choice." Brock said.   
  
"Are you looking for an open hotel?" A women asked from behind. They turned around to see a girl with somewhat long green hair and small glasses. She was a pair of flares and a belly t-shirt.  
  
"Yes...Could you tell us where exactly we can find a hotel that actually has a empty room?" Misty asked, eagerly.  
  
"I own one just down the street from here. My name is Diane. I take in people for free if they can't get a room." She said.  
  
"For free??? That's great!" Ash said.  
  
"Please, follow me. I'll show you to it." She said and led them a couple buildings down. When they got into the hotel, they were filled with amazement. The room was so neatly done and it seemed fancy. It seemed too good to be true that it was free. Diane went behind the front desk and waited for them to stop gazing and check themselves in. Ash went up to her and waited.  
  
"So, how long will you be here?" She asked politely. "About 2 1/2 days."  
  
"All right. If you need more time to stay here, you are welcome."  
  
"Thank you." The three said at once and they were shown to their rooms, each one getting their own separate rooms. Brock set his backpack down and took out a few things, one of them being Dawn's picture. He looked at it and just smiled. Maybe I am over-reacting. I just miss Dawn and i'm trying to think up reasons to go back. That thing was just a dream. Just then, Diane came in.  
  
"Anything you need sir?" She asked. Brock shook his head.  
  
"No thank you, miss...I am quite fine right now." He said.  
  
"Diane..." She said, correcting him for calling her 'miss'.  
  
"Brock." He replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Brock. You know, you're the cutest one here that I have ever met." Brock than had a flashback of the party he went to when he first met Dawn. "Hmm....You know, you're practically the cutest one here. Wait a minute. You're the guy I saw at the Pokémon Center earlier today." She said finally. "Dance with me?" Brock was too stunned by her beauty. She put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Oh, I get it...You'll only dance with a girl you like, right?" The girl asked. "All right then...Look into my eyes...You-are-going-to-like-me... You-are-going-to-like-me....Did it work?" She said as she began to a fake hypnotism. Brock finally snapped back to the present and looked at Diane.  
  
"Is something wrong, Brock?" She asked.  
  
"...No, nothing at all. I'm fine." Brock replied, trying to get back to his senses.  
  
"All right. I'll be downstairs in the lobby if you need anything." Diane said and left the room, closing the door after her. Brock sighed in relief. God, that really was wierd, Brock thought. I must be losing it. Maybe I need some sleep. We've been walking all day so maybe I just need some shut eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn walked for hours, feeling like it was never going to end. She knew she had to do this. If she didn't get there in time, who knows what might happen. Still, her strength was down and she wasn't able to perform any magic to help herself. What if I can't find Brock? She thought constantly. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Brock or anyone else. Just to see Brock once more is something I have longed for. I know it's only been a week, but it has torn me apart. I want to be with Brock again...Just to spend one night with him alone would be a dream for me...Nothing would go wrong...everything just perfect....just perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Morning sunshine!" Diane said cheerfully.  
  
"wh, what?" Brock asked, half-awake.  
  
"C'mon, Brock. Get out of bed and enjoy the morning!" Brock turned over on his bed to go get the clock on the nightstand. He managed to grab hold of it and finally got his vision focused to see that it was 6:45 a.m.  
  
"It's quater to seven. I sleep in. I enjoy my mornings by doing so." Brock said and put the covers over his head. Diane shook her head in disbelief and pulled th sheets off the bed. Brock shivered for a moment, only because he was in his boxers and he had no shirt on.   
  
"Oh, no you don't, sleepy head!" She said with a grin. Brock sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Is this what you do for all of your cutomers?" He asked.  
  
"Only the cute ones." She replied. "Now c'mon! I want to show you around town!" Just as she was about to leave, Brock said, "I would love to, but I have to get changed first, because, as you can see..." Diane looked at his chest and boxers, surveying how muscular he is.  
  
"All right, I'll wait outside." She said. Brock got out of bed and put on some normal, casual clothes and left his room. He found Diane waiting for him. "2 qustions: Aren't Ash and Misty coming? And the other is, don't you have work?"  
  
"Answer to the first one: No, because I wanted to get to know you better, and answer to the second question: I am off for the day and am able to do what I want until I go back."  
  
"Oh, I see." Brock said.  
  
"How about you and I go shopping?"  
  
"Umm...okay." Brock said, hesitant. They walked downstairs and outside. They came to a couple stores and really didn't see anything until they came to a jewlery store, Diane went to go talk to someone about some bargains on some jewlery while Brock looked around. Suddenly, Brock noticed a pair of two rings. One was a guy-sized ring and the other was a womens'. They each had a a white diamond. They were both very gorgeous rings.   
  
"Ahh, the Angels' rings. The very finest and the most popular. Very catchy, isn't it young man?" A man asked as he explained what the two rings were.  
  
"Very," He replied as he still looked at it. "How much is the two?"  
  
"They are $900." The man answered. A sweatdrop appeared on Brock.   
  
"$900 is a little bit out of my price range." He said, hesitating.  
  
"Well, let me make a deal with you, young man." He said. "Is it for that girl over there?" they both looked at Diane. Brock shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No...She's just someone I know. It would be for someone special to me."  
  
"Ahh...I'll give it to you for...$200? I know that seems like I am really slashing the price, but I think you and this girl seem like you really care for each other and you would even buy this for her. Is she special to you?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"All right. $200 dollars and that is my final offer."  
  
"Deal!" Brock said, happily. Dawn is going to absolutely love this ring, he thought to himself.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dawn was becoming irritable and restless. She was now at the point where she could collapse at any moment. This is such a drag, she thought. I know walking is good exercise for you, but this is rediculous. And it is taking me forever to get to the next town. Oh, I hope Brock is all right. Suddenly, a buncha guys came walking over to her. They looked like they were in some kind of gang. The head leader was on a motorcycle.  
  
"Goin' my way, sugar?" The leader asked. "My name is Thunder."  
  
"Excuse me, I have no time for this..." Dawn said as she tried to pass, but the men kept her in a circle so she couldn't go anywhere.   
  
"Kinda late for little girls to be roamin' about here all alone...." One chuckled. Thunder got off his bike and got closer to her.  
  
"Look, fellas..." Dawn began, trying to keep her cool. "I have had a long two days of walking. Let me pass right now or you're gonna be sorry."  
  
"You know, baby? I love your little attitude. You turn me on all over!!!" He said as he forced her into a hug, trying to kiss her. Dawn tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go, so what she did was she kneed him hard in the crotch. He stepped back a couple steps, feeling the pain rush through him. The other men were surprised and whispering.   
  
"I told you not to cross me." She said. Thunder stood up and charged at her, just about to tackle her downward. Dawn went with the fall and flipped him into some guys. She ran to the motorcycle, thinking she might have a chance to get out of there, and it would be a lot faster to get to town, but two guys stood in front of her path to the motorcycle. Dawn ran up to one and one guy she stepped onto his back while he tried to get up and grabbed a hold of one of the guys' shirts, twisting herself in the air, putting her foot onto his back, and pulling him with her downwards and flipped him onto the ground. The other threw out some hooks and uppercuts, but Dawn blocked and got him out of the way by kicking him into some other men. Dawn hopped onto the motorcycle quickly, turned it on and dorve off as fast as she could. When she was far enough away, she saw that Thunder looked really ticked at all the gang because now his bike was lost. Dawn turned back to the road and grabbed the helmet that was hanging from the side and put it on her head, now being able to get to the next town as fast as she could at top speed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brock and Diane came back to the hotel later on that day, later at night. Just as Ash and Misty were walking down the steps of the lobby, Diane quickly put her hand in his, to make it look like something to the two. Brock felt a slight of discomfort. Both Ash and Misty stared in a bit of surprise and confusion.  
  
"Brock...you're back." Misty said. Diane turned to Brock and smiled.  
  
"Well, I had a great time today...let's do it some other time, okay?" She said to him and kissed him on the cheek, walking away. Ash looked at him with a somewhat angry tone.  
  
"Brock..." Ash announced. "My room..Now!" He tugged him upstairs with Misty tagging along. They all got into his room and he closed the door behind him so no one could hear their conversation. "What is the matter with you, Brock?"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You came into the hotel hand in hand with Diane...what's wrong with this picture? Have you forgotten someone that you kept raving about all week saying you can't eat, sleep or anything? The girl back in Affron City?"  
  
"Ash, I haven't forgotten Dawn...why would I? I have no interest of going out with Diane. Sure, she's nice and all, but no one can ever compare to Dawn." Brock replied.  
  
"Than explain the holding of the hands."  
  
"Diane did that...Just all of a sudden she clamped her hand into mine. I felt uncomfortable because it didn't seem right. And the kiss meant nothing to me...Did you see me blush and go nuts over her?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Exactly. And do you know why? Because I love Dawn. And because I love her so much, I got her this..." He said and held out a little box. Misty took hold of it and opened it up and gasped. Ash took a look at it and his mouth dropped open fast.  
  
"Brock, This is...WOW!! I didn't even think you were serious yet, but an engagement ring? Are you even ready?" Misty asked.  
  
"Marriage? No, no, no...this is a ring for a special occasion between Dawn and I. I can't tell you what it's for because it's a secret."  
  
"Oh, you can tell me, Brock!" Misty persisted.  
  
"...Before we left Affron City, like the night before, I made a promise to Dawn about that I would always love her forever, no matter where I'd be. This ring is to seal it off, and to finish it with a kiss." Brock said, proud.   
  
"Awwww.....how romantic." Misty said.  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt Dawn in any way what so ever...and if you'll excuse me. I'm going to call Dawn right now and go sweet talk to her." Brock said and left the room.  
  
"I wish I had a guy like that. One who was so sweet and gentle..." Misty said, drifting away from reality.  
  
"I hate to disappoint you Misty, but this guy must be able really desperate to go out with you. I pity the fool who gets hooked up with you..." Ash said. Suddenly, Misty became angry and kicked him to the wall.   
  
Meanwhile, Brock had gotten into his room and he laid down on the bed and put the phone on his stomach. He picked it up and dialed Dawn's phone number. I can't wait to hear her voice, he thought to himself. Suddenly the phone picked up and the person who was on the phone was sounding like she was having a panic attack.  
  
"HELLO??? HELLO???" A female voice anwsered as she sounded like she was shaking.  
  
"Hi, is Dawn there?" Brock asked, sounding a bit suspicious.  
  
"She isn't here! She hasn't been here for two days." Brock's expression turned serious and concerned.  
  
"What do you mean she isn't there? Who is this?"  
  
"This is Tammy!"  
  
"Tammy, it's me, Brock. Are you okay? What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Brock. I thought she went to go find you so she can stay with you on your journeys but it seems like that she isn't there either! And just to top it off, there is a big blue thing surronding our whole city and no one can get in or out. Oh, Brock! I am so scared! What if something happens to Dawn??!! I will never forgive myself ever!" Tammy sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry. Dawn is going to be all right. I'll go out and scout the area to see if she just got here. How are your parents?"  
  
"They are worried...They are trying to stay calm, but they can't. What if one of them has a nervous break-down???"  
  
"Don't say that, Tammy. Just think positive. I'll find Dawn and I'll let you know on anything, okay?"   
  
"All right, Brock. I'm counting on you." Tammy sniffed. They both said goodbye to each other and hung up. Brock got up from his bed and went to go leave and tell Ash and Misty where he was going. They understood and Brock set off on the beginning of his search.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Good," Dawn said as she saw a top of a building. "I'm almost there. I hope nothing has happened yet. Suddenly she heard some more motorcycles. She turned around to see that the gang looked mad and they were chasing right after her. "Oh, great. This is what I need. A bunch of numbkulls on my butt to add to my day. Well, better give them a fast playing performance." She took her motorcycle onto the freeway, knowing that would lead them away from the city, but she had an idea of how to lose them and how to get to where she was going(pretty neat, huh?).   
  
She saw a truck that was heading in the same direction that she was so she rolled herself on. Dawn stopped the motorcycle and let some others that fit on. She kicked one back onto the road and the other tried to fight her while he was still on the bike but his balance wasn't good enough so he fell off as well. She got back onto her bike and as soon as the time came, Dawn jumped off, keeping her motorcycle on a well balanced area as she slid on a slanted pavement that held up part of the top high way and was able to make it. Other motorcyclists followed but fell off and landed in the water that was on the side. Dawn kept going and turned around to see that they weren' following her anymore. She got back onto her original road and kept going when she turned back around she saw that she was about to hit a person. She sharply turned the motorcycle and fell right off it, hitting a tree. She got up slowly, rubbing her back in pain. Just then, the gang cam back and stopped right by her.  
  
"Awwww...." Thunder said. "The little girl had an accident."  
  
"Let's put a smile on her face." One said, pulling out a pocket knife. Dawn pulled off her helmet and looked at them in anger. 


	2. Part II

  
I'm in trouble now, Dawn thought. Look what you did. Suddenly the person stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, clowns! pick on someone your own size, huh?" He said angrily. That voice, she thought. It seems...familiar Dawn looked over at him to look at his face to find that it was Brock!  
  
"Brock!" Dawn said, happily. He looked over at her and examined her face. "Dawn?? You're okay!"  
  
"Isn't this sweet? What a couple." Thunder said. Dawn turned to them.  
  
"Listen. I know I stepped on your territory and stole your bike, but I did everything for a good cause." She explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah? If the cause is good enough, we'll let you slide."  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm a person of fair trial. Go ahead, sugar."  
  
"Affron City is in major danger. I had to come here to find my friend to see if he was okay. Affron has a force field around it that is only going to be protected for a while. I have to get back as fast as I can." Dawn explained. Thunder looked over at the guys.  
  
"What do you think, guys?" He asked.  
  
"I believe it. I remember seeing that blue thing covering Affron. So it's probably true."  
  
"I believe it."  
  
"All right. You can go...and uh, you can take my bike, sugar. It's just a rememberence of me to you. I want you to keep it since you ride so well for a women."  
  
"Oh, thanks...(I think)." Dawn said. They all drove back off, going back to their old lives. Dawn turned to Brock. "Brock, I came here to tell you that you could be in danger. Riley came back to Affron and since I have a force field for a moment there, he said he was going to come after you, the thing that is my weakness. I didn't want to take any chances so I came here as fast as I could. He's got a partner too. You have to be careful of her." Brock was silent for a second and just hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank God you're not dead." He said silently. Dawn seemed confused.  
  
"Dead? Who said I was dead?" She asked.   
  
"I called to see if you were home and Tammy answered, telling me that you have been missing. Your family is really worried about you...You scared me too. I thought something bad might have happened to you, and I might have lost you. I don't want that to happen." Brock said. Dawn looked at him and changed the subject.  
  
"You have to get to a safe place...Riley and Demona will be after you, and I think you'll be safe at Affron City as long as the barrier is up. Just to be on the safe side, I think Ash and Misty should some as well." She said. Brock nodded his head in understanding and they both ran to hotel. When they got in, Diane saw them come in, as she was behind the desk in her uniform again. Her face turned disgusted and full of anguish. Brock and Dawn finally got to Ash's room and Brock began pounding on it. Ash finally got to it and opened it up. He looked at Dawn, shocked.  
  
"Dawn? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. We don't have much time right now. Let's go." Dawn said.  
  
"Go? Where?"  
  
"Just c'mon! Get Misty and let's go." Brock said. Ash went back into the room, told Misty come with them and they all ran outside and went to go a rent a motorcycle for Ash and Misty and they when they got one, they drove off. Brock held onto Dawn's waist as she dorve the bike and Misty held Ash's as the two followed. As they drove on, Brock looked over at Dawn.  
  
"Hey, Dawn," He began. "Who is this Demona girl anyways? Why is she with Riley?"  
  
"Demona, I don't think is human." She began. "She might have been created by Riley to be just as strong as I am, maybe more powerful that anything. Riley now refers to himself as Darkstalker." Dawn answered  
  
"We'll take him down, Dawn.." Brock said. "We've got you on our side." Dawn gave him a small grin. "But you don't know how much I've missed you Dawn."  
  
"I missed you too, Brock." She said. She turned her head back to the road and kept her eyes on the road. When they finally saw a the city in view, they felt relieved that the force field was still standing, but it was becoming weak and began to fade a little bit.  
  
"We don't have much time." Dawn said. "The barrier is going to collapse. Suddenly, there was an explosion, having the four fall off their bikes, crashing into the ground. Dawn slowly got up and looked up to see that Diane was floating in the air. Brock looked at her and was surprised.  
  
"Diane! What are you...??!!" He began.  
  
"My name isn't Diane..." She said coldly and she transformed herself into a familiar figure to Dawn. "It's Demona and my solar mission in life is to destroy you all!" She let out a huge fireball at all of them, and they all managed to move out of the way.  
  
"We're not going to let you get to anyone, Demona! Pikachu, GO!" Ash said, directing it.  
  
"No! Don't use Pikachu!" Dawn said. "Demona is too powerful. I'll handle her..." Dawn got up, threw her cape off and was ready to go. She jumped up at her and tackled her down to the ground. Demona struggled to get out of her grip and rolled herself so now she was the one that was ontop. She let out her claws of her one hand, ready to strike at her neck. Dawn tried hard to move out of the way, but she was pinned down hard enough. Just as Demona was about to slash her, Dawn kneed her in the stomach and kicked her off her. Dawn got up and got into her fighting stance. She pulled out a few cards from behind her and threw them at her, making them all explode.  
  
"That outta do it," Dawn grinned. But Demona came charging at her hard coming at her with kicks and punches. Dawn dropped her guard and was hit a couple times, the last hit landing her to the ground. Dawn slowly got up, but Demona hit her back down by elbowing her in the back.  
  
"You humans are pathetic." She grinned. "I came here for a challenge and I get nothing. HAH! Have I been led to expect too much?"  
  
"Do not underestimate the power of a psychic. To underestimate is a mistake." Dawn grunted as she tripped over Demona and used her magic, firing a lightning attack, but missed.  
  
"Power? You so-called POWER is nothing but a sport! My power is the greatest of all time!" She replied and fired the lightning attack back at Dawn. It pushed her back into Brock, making them both fly backwards until they finally were stopped by friction. Brock held her tightly so she wouldn't fall from his arms.  
  
"Dawn? Are you okay?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." She said. Suddenly, Dawn had an idea. She got up and jumped up onto the bike and started to drive away, with Demona following at top speed. She sharply turned the bike around and drove at her. She magically appeared a ramp in front of her by several feet. Demona jumped in the air, ready to air tackle her, but Dawn rode up the ramp, making a huge jump in the air. She then jumped off of her bike and performed her creasing beam attack, and made it bigger than ever and shot it right at Demona, slamming her back into the ground. Dawn landed on her two feet back into her fighting stance, ready to go some more. The blast was so powerful that it made Demona extremely weak and tired. She got onto her knees, panting hard and looked up at Dawn.  
  
"Yeah, I see now why Darkstalker wants you." She said. "You may be able to fight, use magic and control it, love, and protect, but Darkstalker is more powerful than you. He took some of your power..." Dawn looked at her, giving her a perplexed look.   
  
"What?" Dawn asked, surprised.  
  
"When you used that blue flame attack to protect yourself and when you took a hold of Darkstalker, you drained your power into him, giving him strength...that's why you turned evil for the moment. Darkstalker will take that power from you that you have left and finish you off."  
  
"That won't happen!" Dawn said.  
  
"It will, Dawn...and when it does, you will be groveling at his feet, begging for your life." Demona grinned evilly, threw a knife at Dawn, and disappeared. Dawn tried to move out of the way, but it was too quick, creasing her in the arm. Dawn held it in pain. Brock ran to her, trying to come to her aid.  
  
"Dawn! Are you okay??"  
  
"This is just getting better and better all the time, isn't it?" Dawn moaned in reply. She got up and picked up the motorcycle that fell over. "C'mon! Let's go!" Dawn said and they all got on their bikes and drove off. Brock saw that bleeding on Dawn's arm and was very concerned about it. You don't have to act tough around me, Dawn, he thought to himself. They finally got to Affron City and stopped at the edge.  
  
"Just in time." Ash said, stopping his motorcycle. Dawn hopped off her bike and got close to the force field and opened it up a little.  
  
"Hurry up. You'll be safe in here." She said. Ash, Brock, and Misty both made it in, and just as Dawn was about to go inside, Brock called to her.  
  
"Dawn, look out!!" He said. Dawn turned around and saw a fireball coming towards her. It slammed her against the barrier, closing it off. Darkstalker came towards her with an evil grin.  
  
"What took you so long, Dawn?" He asked. Dawn got up and looked over at him.  
  
"I made you wait for this..." Dawn said. "and now it's time to end everything once and for all!"   
  
"I want to make this interesting..." Darkstalker began. "You don't use any magic at all, unless you want to hurt your friends. I can control them like dolls and whatever I do to them, they are extremely affected. So don't try anything stupid." Dawn looked over at the three and then turned to Darkstalker.  
  
"I wouldn't be fair that you use magic." Dawn said.  
  
"Where would the fun be in that? It's not supposed to be fair." Darkstalker replied. Brock watched her every movement, afraid that she was going to be in serious trouble. What does she know besides magic? He thought.  
  
"Fine! If that's the way you wanna play...that's how I'll play." She said to him.  
  
"No! Dawn, don't listen to him. He's just trying to trick you!" Ash said.  
  
"I have to. I don't have any choice but to go along with it." Dawn said to him. She first attacked Darkstalker using a sidekick, following with a spinning hook kick, but missed. SHE KNOWS KARATE?! Brock asked himself, stunned. Darkstalker used a lighting attack at Dawn, making her hit into the barrier once more, making it weaker and fade more. Darkstalker let out claws from the top of his hands and came down onto the ground, to fight her.  
  
"My hobbies is to slowly peel the skin off of rabbits I find..." He said in his sick-minded way. "especially cute little bunnies like you. And my friend here is thirsty for blood." He said, referring to his claws. Dawn panted hard, feeling like she couldn't go on anymore, but than saw a big boulder on the side of her. She picked it up, slowly, from the weight, knocking everyone over by surprise and she threw it directly at him. It hit him into the face, making him fall over. She got close to him and tried to axe kick him, but he rolled out of the way. Darkstalker got up but only got hit Dawn's inside-out creasing kick and she then began doing her spinning bird kick(author's note: for those who don't know what that is, it is an attack that where you are on both of your hands, twirling yourself around while you feet are extended horizontally. Kind of like a helicopter move because it is a continuing motion.)  
  
Darkstalker fell over once more, and instead of getting up, Dawn stepped onto his chest, holding him down and slammed the other in his foot, twisting it hard. He let out a large scream in pain and rolled backwards.  
  
"All right!" Brock said, cheering her on.  
  
"My...My face is ruined!!!" He said and looked up at Dawn who was in her fighting stance. "You bitch! I'll make you suffer!!!" He attacked her, slashing her into the back and face, drawing blood. He kicked her once in the stomach hard and did it once more harder. Darkstalker used his fireball on her and she was slammed into the ground hard. Now she wasn't able to get up, from being so weak. Brock was afraid of what was going to happen to her, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. Suddenly the force field dropped its' guard.  
  
"One more blow outta do it..." Darkstalker said as he began to charge up his fireball full blast. Dawn sat up slowly and looked to see that he was ready to fire his last attack on her, knowing that she was a goner.  
  
"STO---OP!!!" Brock said, running to Dawn's aid once more.  
  
"Brock, no!!" Ash said, calling to him.  
  
"Brock, stop!!" Misty said. Darkstalker fired the fireball and instead of it hitting Dawn, Brock jumped in the way, hitting him backwards hard into a tree.  
  
"Brock!!!!" Dawn said. She managed to get up and ran over to him. Dawn sat him up, holding his back up. He wasn't moving at all. "Brock!!! Wake up! Please...! Brock, don't die on me...don't leave me!!" She said, feeling like tears were going to burst out. "Brock, what will I do without you? Please, come back!! Come back!! I need you Brock! I love you with all my heart! You can't die on me...Damn it, Brock! (sniff) I waited for someone like you to come in my life and I don't want you to go. I'm only half without you..Brock...don't go....I LOVE YOU...!" She hugged him tightly. It began to rain and thunder started to form. Darkstalker grinned ever so evilly.  
  
"So he was your weak spot." He finally said. Dawn set Brock down and looked over at him ever so in anger.  
  
"You are such a jerk!! I'll have you head!!!" Dawn said. It began to downpour and the lightning and wind became extremely strong. Dawn suddenly began to glow pure white. Ash and Misty stared in surprise. Dawn became taller and they couldn't see her body, only what was forming on her. When the process was over, they noticed a lot of things.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ash said. "Is Dawn...A Pokémon?? Did she just evolve?"  
  
"No, she's not a Pokémon!" Misty said. "That's...That's an ANGEL!! She must've used her magic and created herself at a stronger stage!"  
  
"Who are you??" Darkstalker asked angrily.  
  
"I am White Angel," Dawn said. "I am Queen of th Cetra....You took a life of someone dear...And I plan to take yours as a consequence."  
  
"You're no different than before, Dawn!!! Give up!! I will tear you apart!" He said and threw every attack he could think of. Dawn pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at him.  
  
"White Arrow!!" She said and shot the over-sized arrow at him, going through all of his attacks and hitting him. He backed down for a second, a little bit weak from the arrow. Dawn went up to him and began to form a white ball, similar to the fireball. Hit looked like it was the size of the sun!  
  
"The ultimate end!" She said and threw it with tremendous force at Darkstalker. It made a huge bright light occur and Darkstalker disintigrated in it. Misty and Ash both shut their eyes and a few minutes later the light was gone and all the stars were back out. Dawn landed back on her feet and became herself. She fell back to the ground, exhausted. She slowly moved to Brock with Ash and Misty coming to them.  
  
"He's gone..." Misty said sadly.  
  
"Brock will always be remembered as a good friend." Ash added. Dawn held him close her, rubbing her cheek against his. Tears ran down her cheek again and got onto Brock.  
  
"Come back to me, Brock..." She sobbed softly. All of a sudden, her last tear that dropped on Brock, He began to shake his head and sit up all on his own. Dawn looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Brock!" Ash said.  
  
"You're alive!!" Misty said.  
  
"...What happened?" He asked. "Was I dead?"  
  
"Yeah." Dawn said, trying to wipe her tears.   
  
"You know what?" Misty began. "Dawn's tears must have been pure, since she is an angel, and it must have brought Brock back to life."  
  
"Yeah, that must be!" Ash said. Brock looked confused.  
  
"An angel? What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Dawn turned into an angel called the White Angel and defeated Darkstalker. It was the coolest!!" Brock than turned to her.  
  
"I always thought of you as an angel, but I guess I was right. You have characteristics of one." Brock said to her. Dawn began to blush a little and hugged him other tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how do you like your spaghetti?" Brock asked her.  
  
"It's fantastic. Brock, if you keep doing this, I'll become a blimp!" Dawn laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Brock chuckled, then changing the subject. "but, there is something I don't get...How exactly turn into an angel?? Is being Dawn a cover-up and you are like some guardian?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Dawn giggled. "It's like a magical summon that I turn into that I never knew of. I think it was because of you I turned into that."  
  
"Me? How so?" Brock asked.  
  
"..I don't know how so, but something inside is telling me it was you that helped the process."  
  
"Ahhh...I see." Brock said. The two were silent for a moment, while Brock looked at her, still thinking over and over again how incredibly beautiful she was. Then he remembered something. "You know, Dawn, dinner isn't the only thing I wanted you to come for. I called you over for another reason."  
  
"Really? And what might that be?" Dawn asked, taking another bite of the spaghetti.  
  
"Well, a few days ago before I saw you, I went to a store and got you something. It is for the promise I had with you and I wanted to seal it off with this..." He explained and took out a little box out of his pocket and handed it to her. Dawn looked down at the box and then up at him to see his sweet grin. She opened it up and looked at it, with her eyes widening.  
  
"Brock...This is...This is absolutely gorgeous." She said, stuttering at it. "There are two here, though."  
  
"Yeah...They're called The Angels' rings. One is for me and one is for you. Here..." Brock said and he took out the women's ring and took her hand into his. He lightly slipped on the ring and noticed it sparkled very brightly. "It fits perfectly."  
  
"It does...Let me put yours on," Dawn said and took the ring out of the box and put it on. The two smiled at each other. They went back to their food and without warning, Dawn accidentally got some spaghetti on her mouth. The two laughed at it, thinking it was actually a little bit humorous. She went to get a napkin on her lap, but Brock stopped her.  
  
"Let me get it off for you." He said. Brock slid his chair around the table and got close to her. He began to kiss around her mouth ever so softly, getting all the corners and then going for her lips. Dawn was actually liking it every minute of it, thinking that he was really good at it. When he let go, she saw his cute boyish grin appear. Just then, Dawn thought of something.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you! I have a new single out! It's called 'It was you' and I recorded it for you as a dedication. I brought the tape. Do you want to hear it?" She asked.  
  
"A song dedicated to me? I would love to!" Brock replied. Dawn got up from the table and took out her tape and put it in a stereo. The song started out very sweet and nice.  
  
"When I think of what I've been through, I can see, that you've always been there for me. To tell the truth, don't know what I'd do, without you, none of my dreams would not come true. You are the one, that I have hoped for, now my life, means so much more, now we can be, together forever, Oooh just you and me...It was you who showed me I gotta friend in me, I always knew, that' you'd be there for me. And it was you stuck by me when the skies were blue, and it was you, who stood by my side...it was you." The song was very good, something that Brock thought Dawn should be proud of. At least it sounded like her work compared to "Oops..! I did it again". This was more of her style. When the song was over, Dawn looked over at Brock for a comment.  
  
"So? What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"It's more your style." Brock replied. "I love it. It is a very, VERY good song. One of your best."   
  
"Thanks Brock." She said. Dawn looked at the time and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I better get going." She said. "My family is probably expecting me home now."  
  
"Now?" Brock asked. "As in right this minute?"  
  
"Yes, Brock." Dawn laughed.  
  
"Could you please stay a little bit longer?" Brock asked, giving her a puppy face. Dawn shook her head, chuckling.  
  
"How could I resist a face like that?" Dawn asked. She went over to the phone that was on the nightstand and began dialing her home phone number. She told Tammy the whole thing, and she understood the situation. Dawn said goodbye to her and hung up the phone. She turned to Brock and saw that he was a lot happier now. She sat on the bed and looked at him, knowing that he was thinking something.  
  
"And what are you thinking about?" She asked.   
  
"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to be with someone as wonderful as you." Brock replied as he got onto the bed, crawling over to her.  
  
"Oh, really?" She asked.  
  
"Uh huh. I've got an angel for a girlfriend and I hope you and I are together forever." He said and laid her down on the bed, and began to kiss her passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brock awoke to the sun just rising, with the light being in his face. He saw Dawn was sleeping next to him ever so peacefully. He rolled over to look away from the sun and wrapped his arms around her. She awoke, a little startled, but knew it was Brock, and so the two went back to sleep. An hour passed, and Brock knew he had to get up.  
  
"Dawn, time to get up," He whispered in her ear. Dawn's eyes opened halfway, trying to get her vision clear. She began to moan and put her head in the pillow. Brock shook his head as he smiled and then began to shake her by the shoulder. "C'mon, Dawn. Get up...."  
  
"I don't wanna..." She groaned.  
  
"You have to, sweety." He said. "Oh, and by the way...last night, you were absolutely incredible. You topped my night off just perfectly."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I did too." She said as she pushed her head into the pillow further. "If I get up though, I just know that you're leaving again. I don't want to wake up to that."  
  
"Dawn, you know that I don't want to go, but I have to." Brock said in a somewhat stern tone. Dawn shot up from bed and got the phone again.  
  
"That's it...I am going to solve this matter once and for all." She said and began dialing a number. She talked to Tammy(yet again) and told her that she had finally decided to say that she was going to be going on the journey with Brock, Ash, and Misty. Brock was surprised at her decision, thinking that she thought of staying because of other reasons. When she hung up, feeling better about the situation, she turned to Brock.  
  
"Dawn, I thought you were going to follow your musical career?" He asked.  
  
"I know...but there are things in life that I haven't done yet that I want to do when I am still young. Being a music artist can wait a little while."  
  
"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Brock asked.  
  
"More than ever. If I did become famous and all that stuff, there would be something missing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You..." Dawn said. Brock began to blush. Abruptly, Ash and Misty came in through the door. Dawn jumped immediately back into the covers, knowing that it was embarrassing to let them see that she wasn't wearing anything on. Brock also lifted the covers on him. Misty and Ash were a little surprised to find them in this position, thinking that they came in at the wrong time.  
  
"Umm...hi guys! I didn't expect you to come in this early!" Brock stuttered.   
  
"What...Exactly tell me what you guys were doing." Misty said.  
  
"Well, Dawn was kind of cold this morning so I thought I'd invite her in so I could warm her up." Brock explained hesitantly.  
  
"Dawn, if you were that cold, than you should of put something on." Misty said. Dawn sank down in the covers, more embarrassed than ever.  
  
"C'mon, Brock. We gotta get going." Ash said.  
  
"Umm, guys?" Brock began. "Dawn talked to Tammy and we wondered if she could join up with us?"  
  
"Of course she can." Ash said. "The more the merrier."  
  
"I would like a girl to talk to about 'girl' things." Misty said.  
  
"Thanks guys," Dawn said.  
  
"You better get dressed if you want to go anywhere." Ash said and the two left. Brock and Dawn both sighed in relief.  
  
"Whoa, that was embarrassing." Brock said.  
  
"Oh, yeah.." Dawn replied. The two got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to go meet up with Ash and Misty. Then the four set off on their next journey.... 


End file.
